Koopa Troop
The '''Koopa Troop '''is Bowser's large army of Koopas and other nasties that he uses to invade the Mushroom Kingdom Members Known Members *Bowser (Leader) *Kamek *Kammy *Wart *Clawgrip *Birdo *Tryclyde *Mouser *K.Rool *Eggman *Army Hammer Bro. *Bowser Jr *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr *Wendy O' Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Red Koopa Bro *Blue Koopa Bro *Black Koopa Bro *Yellow Koopa Bro *Green Koopa Bro *Crystal King *Bugaboom *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Goomp *General Shy Guy *Cubot *Orbot *Daroach *Doc *Spinni *Storo *Petey Piranha *Captain Stitch *Reznor *Baron Brrr *King Boo *Dino Piranha *Major Burrows *Bouldergiest *Boom Boom *Bam Bam *Bonechill *General Guy (Betrays) *Jeff (Cameo Only) *Hal (Cameo Only) *Steve (Cameo Only) *Batafire *Kent C. Koopa *Salvo the Slime *Taptap the Red Nose *Eclipse the Darkling *Pon *Con *Biospark *Fatty Whale *Yamikage New E-Series *E-15 Eggrobo *E-16 Mecha Knuckles *E-17 Iron Crusher *E-18 Masher *E-19 Lady Ninja *E-20 Kibble Blade *E-21 HR-H/E *E-22 HR-D3 *E-23 Missile Wrist *E-24 Slice n' Splice *E-25 Mr. Dooter *E-26 Max Flexer *E-27 Reznor-Roller *E-28 Mecha Birdo *E-29 Mecha Dino Piranha *E-30 Heavy (Betrays) *E-31 Bomb (Betrays) *E-32 Bugablast *E-33 Paint Roller *E-34 Heavy Mole *E-35 Dubior *E-36 Gigant Edge *E-37 Metal Sphere Doomer *E-38 Galboros *E-39 Rex Wheelie *E-100 Zero *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-200 Metal Robotnik *E-250 Mecha Bowser Minions *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Shell-Less Koopa *Super Koopa *Boo *Bigger Boo *Chain Chomp *Incoming Chomp *Spiny *Lakitu *Koopatrol *Magikoopa *Gloomba *Tanoomba *Tanoopa Troopa *Para Goomba *Para Trooper *Bullet Bill *Bill Blaster *Banzai Bill *Blooper *Mr. Tick Tock *Calorite *Iron Mam *Fighter Fly *Fire Lion *Dry Bones *Parabones *Director *Fish Bones *Bigger Boo *Zeus Guy *Taptap *Burt the Bashful *Shy Guy *Sumo Koopa *Fat Guy *Snifit *Pokey *Chargin' Chuck *Hothead *Amazing Flying Hammer Bro *Hammer Bro *Piranha Plant *Venus Lava Trap *Ninji *Taninji *Mecha Koopa *Beanie *Rex *Wiggler *Goonie *Skeletal Goonie *Cheep Cheep *Fish Bones *Thwomp *Thwimp *Tromp *Blargg *Porcupuffer *Boom Boxer *Muth *Big Bass *Draglet *Whack *Buzzbomber *Caterkiller *Coconuts *Burrobot *Motobug *Bucktot *Egg Pawn *Crabmeat *Tanomeat *Chopper *Phantom Mask *Chozo Ghost *Met *TAC *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bugzy *Bonkers *Jukid *Gim *Jungle Bomb *Gordo *Bronto Burt *Tano Burt *Sparky *Rocky *Burnin' Leo *Phan Phan *Tan Phan *False Bowser *Tedhaun *Box Boxer *Squeaker *Kremling *Skellobit *Metroid *Goombot *Tanoombot *Koopanator *Mecha Guy *Pokietron *Blunt Burt *Mecha Waddle Dee *Eyebot *Dragon Eyes *Stereo Boxer *Muth Tank *Crusher (Mechanical Thwomp) *Fighter Drone *Air Rider *Tanooki Tailed Air Rider Mean Machines *Egg Kaliente *Dragonator *Brobot *Egg Falcon *Egg Emperor *Egg Piranha *Egg Destroyer (Called Death Egg Robot in Sonic Generations) *Castle Crusher *Egg Dragoon *Comet Breaker *Big Arms *Egg Metroid *Egg Tank *Yadogaine *Megaleg *Taptap the Crusher *Egg Terminator *Egg Breaker *Egg Termite Bases and Headquarters *Bowser Castle *Death Egg MkII *Cascade *Koopa Airship *Dreadnought Trivia *The Koopa Troop strangely have Metroids, Chozo Ghosts and Mets on thier side, despite Metroids being ruled by Metroid Queens and that Mets were created by Dr Wily *It also appears that some of King Dedede's minions have betrayed him after finding themselves in the Mushroom Kingdom *The Squeak Squad appear to be part of the troop *Bowser and Eggman appear to have Brobot *There are more 'Egg' machines then regular ones *Muths and Boom Boxers appear to be soldiers *Bucktots originated from Super Smash Bros Brawl, they are part of Eggman's creations in SKD *Calorites were originally found inside Bowser, they now exist as soldiers *Parabones, Tanoopa, Taninji, Tan Phan, Tanokey, Tano Burt and all robot versions of soldiers are all custom **Tanoopa are Tanooki tailed Koopas, Taninjia are Tanooki tailed Ninji, Tanokey are Tanooki tailed Pokey, Tan Phan are Tanooki tailed Phan Phan and Tano Burt are Tanooki tailed Brunto Burts **A Tanoombot and Tanomeat are the only robots to have Tanooki forms, they would be Goombots and Crabmeats without the Tanooki form **Parabones are the Dry Bones of a Para Troopa *The Egg Terminator's sprite is from Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Egg Destroyer's is from Sonic 2 *Taptap the Crusher is a robot version of the Taptap bosses from Yoshi's Island *Army Hammer Bro has more loyalty than the Koopalings, he has less than Kammy, Kamek and Eggman *It is unknown how Bowser obtain Calorites, as they appeared inside his body in the Flab Zone *Several Bowser's Bosses have used powerups **Bowser, Army Hammer Bro and Egg Robo have all used the Tanooki powerup **Bowser and Army Hammer Bro have used the Metal Mushroom **Army Hammer Bro has used the Fire Flower Category:Groups Category:Bowser Category:Koopa Troop